fancypantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Brothers Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the 3rd installment in the series and the 1st game in the series with Fancy Pants characters. Characters Default Characters * Mario * Link * Kirby * Pikachu * Fox * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Zelda * Sheik * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Peach * Ice Climbers * Pit * Wario * Ike * Pokemon Trainer * Ivysaur * Squirtle * Charizard * Diddy Kong * Meta Knight * Lucas * King Dedede * Pikmin & Olimar * Fancy Pants Man * Cutie Pants girl * Angry Rabbit Unlockable Characters * Ness * Marth * Luigi * Falco * Captain Falcon * Lucario * R.O.B. * Ganondorf * Mr. Game & Watch * Jigglypuff * Toon Link * Mayor * Wolf * Snake * Sonic Stages Default Stages * Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Battlefield * Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Final Destination * Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza * Super Mario Bros.: Mushroomy Kingdom * Mario Kart: Mario Circuit * Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Rumble Falls * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: Bridge of Eldin * Metroid: Norfair * Metroid Prime: Frigate Orpheon * Yoshi's Island: Yoshi's Island * Kirby: Halberd * Star Fox: Lylat Cruise * Pokémon: Pokémon Stadium 2 * F-Zero: Port Town Aero Dive * Fire Emblem: Castle Siege * WarioWare: WarioWare, Inc. * Pikmin: Distant Planet * Animal Crossing: Wild World: Smashville * EarthBound: New Pork City * Kid Icarus: Skyworld * Nintendo DS: Pictochat * Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Island * The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Temple * Super Mario World: Yoshi's Island * EarthBound: Onett * Star Fox: Corneria * Super Mario 64: Rainbow Cruise * Metroid: Brinstar Unlockable Stages * Luigi's Mansion: Luigi's Mansion * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: Pirate Ship * Pokémon: Spear Pillar * Donkey Kong: 75m * Mario Bros.: Mario Bros. * Game & Watch: Flat Zone 2 * Electroplankton: Hanenbow * Sonic the Hedgehog: Green Hill Zone * Donkey Kong: Jungle Japes * Kirby's Dream Land: Green Greens * F-Zero: Big Blue * Pokémon: Pokémon Stadium * Fancy Pants Adventures: World 2: Title Screen * Fancy Pants Adventures : World 3: Title Screen Items Assist Trophy characters * Andross- Star Fox series * Barbara Bat- Daigasso! Band Brothers series * Devil- Devil World series * Dr. Wright- Sim City for SNES * Excitebike- Excitebikes series * Gray Fox- Metal Gear Solid series * Hammer Bro.- Mario series * Helirin- Kururin series * Infantry and Tanks- Nintendo Wars series * Isaac- Golden Sun series * Jeff- Mother series * Drill Dozer and Jill- Drill Dozer series * Kat & Ana- Warioware series * Knuckle Joe- Kirby series * Lakitu & Spinies- Mario series * Little Mac- Punch Out series * Lyn- Fire Emblem series * Metroid- Metroid series * Mr. Resetti- Animal Crossing series * Nintendog- Nintendogs series * Ray MK. 3- Custom Robo series * Saki Amamiya- Sin & Punishment series * Samurai Goroh- F-Zero series * Shadow the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog series * Starfy- Densetsu no Starfy series * Tingle- Legend of Zelda series * Waluigi- Mario series * Mouse- Fancy Pants Adventures series Pokémon This item is similar to Assist Trophies. You can get Pokémon's that assist you. You can get a Pokémon by grabbing a Poke ball, and they will pick a random Pokémon to help you, just like Assist Trophies! * Bellossom * Bonsly * Celebi * Chikorita * Deoxys * Electrode * Gardevoir * Goldeen * Groudon * Gulpin * Ho-Oh * Kyrogre * Latias and Latios * Lugia * Manaphy * Meowth * Metagross * Mew * Moltres * Munchlax * Piplup * Snorlax * Staryu * Suicune * Togepi * Torchic * Wobbuffet * Weaville * Jirachi Game Modes * Solo * Subspace Emissary * Classic Mode * All-Star Mode Stadiums Home Run Contest Target Smash!!!!!!! Multi-Man Brawl Boss Battle Mode Training Group Brawl Rules Special Brawl Rotation Tourney Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Connect to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connections and play against friends and see your rankings online. When your playing Wi-Fi, you must connect to your computer if you have one, then you will be able to fight online! Vault Trophies & Stickers collect trophies & stickers by fighting! Trophies Collect trophies by fighting! When you play in Classic & All-Star Mode, you can collect trophies. In Classic Mode, after you beat Master Hand, you can get the trophy of the character you played as. In All-Star Modes, you can get trophies in the rest area. After 2 matches, you should get a trophy in the rest area. After you beat All-Star Mode, you should get the characters final smash for the character you played as. Trophy Hoard Place trophies, and take pictures of them. Stickers In matches, you can collect falling stickers. Sticker Center Place stickers, and take pictures of them. Coin Launcher In Coin Launcher, you can shoot coins at trophies and stickers, if you hit them 3 times, you got it. Stage Builder Build stages and play against friends on your new stage. Challenges play against foes on stages. Album You can see through trophies and stickers that you collected in the past. Replays You can save matches and watch your memories when your fighting. Masterpeices Play demos from way back and match with friends. Chronicle See a big list of games from the past. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery: Super Smash Brothers Brawl References 1. Document on the Japanese Smash Bros. DOJO!! explaining the Error (PDF format) accessed 1/4/2008 Names in other languages Japanese- Dairanto Sumasshu Burazazu Ekkusu Korean- Daenantu Seumaesi Beuladeoseu X Chinese- Rentiantang Mingxing Daluandou X External Links *Smash Bros. DOJO!! Category:Gaming Category:Crossover